L'impatience est un vilain défaut
by TeamLouis
Summary: Alors que Drago essaie de faire son devoir, son petit-ami a d'autres idées en tête... OS Drarry Présence de lemon. Enjoy !


« -Mais laisse-moi tranquille !

-Allez mon cœur, viens s'il te plait !

-Harry, je dois rendre ce devoir demain et je l'ai même pas commencé !

-Mais Dray ! »

Je te lance un regard désespéré, à toi, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Gryffondor, ma Némésis, dans ma chambre de préfet, à me supplier pour que je m'occupe de toi. Tu es de plus en plus présent dans cette pièce d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Tu te souviens, lors d'une de nos bagarres quotidiennes, que nos lèvres se sont rencontrées ? On aurait pu en rester là, se lancer les pires insultes, chercher à savoir lequel de nous deux avait fait le premier pas. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher, et moi non plus. Nos langues ont débutés un ballet sensuel, j'ai tout de suite pris le dessus sur toi, un Malfoy n'est pas soumis, et tu t'es laissé faire. On s'est détaché à bout de souffle, tes yeux étaient voilés par le désir. Je t'ai pris par la main et je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre, puis… Enfin voilà quoi. Je me rappelle surtout de ton regard le lendemain matin, l'air de dire qu'est-ce-que-je-fous-à-poil-dans-le-lit-de-Malfoy. J'ai rigolé, avant de t'embrasser. On ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il nous arrivait, et après plusieurs minutes d'argumentations, tu as fini par me convaincre d'en parler à Granger. Tu lui as exposé notre problème, elle nous a regardé comme on regarde deux idiots, puis elle a explosé de rire. Elle nous dit que ça faisait un long moment qu'elle nous observait, et qu'elle savait ce qu'on ne voulait pas savoir : on était amoureux. Moi, Drago Malfoy, amoureux de toi ? Je savais que j'avais une préférence pour les hommes, mais tu étais avant tout mon ennemi, pas mon amant. Mon père se serait retourné dans sa tombe s'il avait su. Quant à ma mère, après l'horreur de la guerre, elle ne voulait que mon bonheur. Après quelques instants de réflexion, les théories de Granger tenaient debout : c'est toi qui peuplait mes rêves la nuit, c'est toi que mes yeux cherchaient quand je rentrais dans une pièce, c'est toi que je dévorais du regard lorsque tu étais assis devant moi, c'est toi qui faisait mon monde… Cela fait maintenant trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, et ce n'est que le début…

Ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque me donne des idées pas très catholiques, mais non, je dois faire ce devoir, je n'ai aucune envie de faire des heures de retenues. Tes lèvres se posent dans mon cou avant que ta langue vienne effleurer ma peau si sensible à cet endroit et je dois faire un énorme effort de concentration pour ne pas te prendre, là, maintenant, sur mon bureau.

« -Harry, plus tard, je travaille !

-Mais je te veux tout de suite, chuchotes-tu d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

-Tu penses qu'à coucher, t'es vraiment un porc !

Pas du tout blesser par mes paroles, tu continues ton petit jeu de séduction.

-Mais toi aussi mon ange…

-Non, aucunement.

-La bosse qui déforme ton pantalon te trompe, mon amour…. »

Et merde, trahi par mon propre corps. Je ne relève pas tes dires et continue d'écrire sur mon parchemin, tandis que ta main glisse sur mon torse et défait les boutons de ma chemise.

« -Harry, tu es vraiment agaçant…, soupire-je, alors que ta main descend lentement vers mon entrejambe. »

Ca suffit, je bloque ton poignet et te repousse méchamment.

« -Casse-toi, je bosse ! »

Tu me regardes d'un air blasé, je sais que je t'ai vexé, je m'en veux, mais je ne te retiens pas et te suis des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain. La concentration me quitte peu à peu, je veux me faire pardonner, mais je sais que tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant un long moment. J'entends l'eau qui commence couler, tu prends une douche, et j'espère que ça calmera tes ardeurs. Pour le moment du moins. Je continue mon travail pendant de longues minutes, il ne me reste plus qu'un petit paragraphe à écrire lorsque j'entends enfin la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je sens des mouvements derrière mon dos, je vais m'excuser mais je ne vais pas te regarder, au risque de te sauter dessus.

« -Bébé, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas être agressif mais tu sais bien que je dois rendre ce devoir demain et…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, étant donné que tu viens de poser devant moi notre petit flacon de lubrifiant. Je sais pas quoi te dire, pas quoi faire, tu décides rapidement pour moi.

-Retourne-toi, m'ordonnes-tu. »

Mes doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi, je pivote lentement pour te faire face. Et là, je comprends que je n'aurais pas dû et que mon devoir attendra demain : tu es nu, quelques gouttes d'eau s'attarde encore sur tes épaules, tes cheveux mouillés sont encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, ta virilité fièrement dressée, mon regard s'attarde d'ailleurs sur cette dernière.

« -J'en peux plus de t'attendre Dray, me dis-tu, en croisant les bras sur ta poitrine imberbe.

-L'impatience est un vilain défaut, ironise-je. »

Tu te précipites sur moi à la vitesse grand V, et plaque ta bouche contre la mienne. Ta langue quémande sa jumelle, en caressant doucement ma lèvre inférieure, je lui offre l'accès immédiatement. Tu t'installes à califourchon sur mes genoux, je te retiens par la taille de peur que tu tombes. Notre baiser dure plusieurs minutes, puis tu te remets debout, et je grogne de mécontentement. Tu fais le tour de mon siège, vire tout ce qu'il y a sur mon bureau d'un coup de main, pour venir t'asseoir dessus, et pose tes pieds sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Tes jambes sont impudiquement écartées, ton corps d'Apollon rien que pour moi. L'appel au viol, c'est fait ! Mon regard lubrique parcourt chaque parcelle de ta peau lisse et douce, sans aucune imperfection.

« -Drago, amour, ferme ta bouche, tu vas baver, dis-tu, un éclat joueur dans les yeux.

-Haha, mon chéri est un comique, quelle chance !

-Tais-toi et enlève tes vêtements !

Je retire hâtivement ma chemise et déboucle ma ceinture.

-Non non, je m'en occupe ! me coupes-tu. »

Je me rapproche de toi et tu déboutonnes mon jean, avec toute la lenteur dont tu es capable. Je me dégage et fais glisser mon pantalon et mon caleçon le long de mes jambes, tu n'es pas assez rapide et ça a le don de m'énerver.

« -Et c'est moi qui suis impatient, n'est ce pas mon ange ? me demandes-tu, un sourire victorieux ornant tes lèvres. »

Je te tire la langue pour unique réponse et m'empare de nouveau de tes lèvres. Je cherche à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant, tu l'as déjà dans les mains, et tu entreprends d'enduire mon membre. Je me braque et hausse un sourcil interrogateur, tu m'expliques en murmurant à mon oreille.

« -Pas de préparation cette fois-ci mon cœur, je t'attends depuis trop longtemps…

-Je sais pas, je vais te faire mal…

-Je t'assure que non, s'il te plait, viens… »

Je t'embrasse tendrement, et place tes jambes pour ainsi dire sur mes épaules. Mes mains se retrouvent sur tes hanches tandis que tes bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, tes doigts agrippent mes cheveux. Nous sommes tellement proches que je peux voir tes pupilles dilatées, effet du désir. Je dépose un baiser sur ton nez et commence à te pénétrer délicatement. Ton visage se crispe sous le coup de la douleur, et des larmes perlent aux coins de tes yeux. Je ne supporte pas de te faire mal, je pense t'en avoir suffisamment fait durant toutes nos années de haine réciproque.

« -Je peux tout arrêter Harry…, souffle-je à ton oreille.

- Retire-toi et je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Je souris, j'avais pas vraiment envie de m'en aller de toute façon. J'embrasse ton épaule, tu frémis à ce contact, je te murmure des paroles douces, je caresse longuement ton sexe, je fais tout pour apaiser ta douleur. Tu finis par te détendre et commence à gémir, je débute mes coups de reins et touche ton point sensible, tu hoquètes de surprise, et griffes mon dos, tu ne fais qu'augmenter mon excitation. Je prends ton membre gonflé de désir en main et calque mes vas-et-viens au même rythme que mes coups de butoir. Nos respirations se font haletantes, des frissons de bien être parcourent nos échines, la sueur coule le long de nos dos. Un dernier coup de bassin et tu jouis dans ma main, en criant mon prénom. Là, c'est sûr, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de notre relation le sont maintenant, tout Poudlard a dû t'entendre ! Je te rejoins quelques instants plus tard, je mords violement ton épaule pour étouffer mon cri. Les battements de nos cœurs s'apaisent, tu m'embrasses avec passion avant de coller ton front contre le mien.

« -Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me portes jusqu'au lit s'il te plait ? me demandes-tu avec un sourire enfantin. En plus, tu m'as mordu, donc on va dire que ça sera ta punition. »

Je soupire, je ne pense pas être capable de te porter, mes jambes ayant déjà du mal à me soutenir. Sachant que je vais de toute façon te céder et voulant éviter des bavardages inutiles, je te soulève sans grande difficulté, fais quelques pas et te balances sur le grand lit à baldaquins.

« -J'apprécie ta délicatesse mon amour, me fais-tu remarquer, avant de t'emmitoufler dans les draps. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Tu es tout simplement désespérant. Je me glisse à mon tour dans les couvertures chaudes et t'attire à moi en te prenant par la taille, resserrant mes bras autour de ton corps, comme si on allait t'arracher de moi.

« -C'est qu'il est possessif le petit Malfoy ! crois-tu drôle de d'ajouter.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu es une sorte de bouillote vivante, c'est fort agréable !

-Mais t'es méchant ! »

Tu agrémentes tes paroles d'un coup de coude dans mes côtes. Je me blottis contre ton dos, dépose un baiser sur ta nuque et entremêle nos doigts, que je repose sur ton ventre.

« -Je rigole mon cœur, j'aime juste sentir que tu es contre moi… »

Tu ne réponds pas, dans quelques minutes, le sommeil t'emportera. Mais juste avant, je dois te le dire. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait, ma fierté sans doute, je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à ce niveau. Cependant, à cet instant, il me semble indispensable que tu le saches. J'embrasse tes cheveux hirsutes et te murmure ces trois mots.

« Je t'aime ».


End file.
